


you turned me out (and now i can't turn back)

by dogf1ght



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Divorce, M/M, well I guess pre-divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his chest feels heavy, like there’s an anvil inside of his rib cage, forcing his shoulders to hunch inward. his broad, tan shoulders normally over-power mikey’s small, pale ones, but not now. pete is so curled up their bodies are almost level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you turned me out (and now i can't turn back)

**Author's Note:**

> title from it's all your fault by pink
> 
> also i think i'm gonna be writing in this whole all-lower-case bc it makes my writing seem so much more aesthetically pleasing

“you okay?” mikey asks, running his hands through his boyfriend’s hair. pete may be muscular and strong, but mikey’s got a few solid inches on the older boy. he entwines his lanky limbs with pete’s in an attempt to quell the occasional hiccups and constant cries.

“they just...they fight all the time. and I can’t like...i can’t hear what they’re saying...until...they mumble until they say my name and then,” pete stops to swallow back the tremor in his voice. his chest feels heavy, like there’s an anvil inside of his ribcage, forcing his shoulders to hunch inward. his broad, tan shoulders normally over-power mikey’s small, bony ones, but not now. pete is so curled up their bodies are almost level. “and then they start screaming about me. it’s all my fault, I know it is-” his voice breaks before he can finish and he breaks out into tears again.

mikey doesn’t know what to do, or what to say. sure, his parents are separated, too...but it was so, so long ago. the memory is so distant that he can’t even remember when his dad left the house, and neither does gerard.

“shhhh, baby. it’ll be okay,” he tells his lover, stroking the side of pete’s tan face with his pale thumb.

pete sniffles once more before cuddled into mikey’s body more. “you sure?” he asks.

mikey kisses the top of his forehead before scooting pete into a hug. “yeah.”


End file.
